


Bar Room Brat

by Babybucky1943



Series: Bucky is a Brat [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bucky is a brat, Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual innuendos, Steve’s diaper fetish, caregiver steve, cg/lb (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943





	Bar Room Brat

Bucky Barnes lazily stretched his arm across the back of the booth and around his boyfriend’s shoulders. He grinned and ran a foot along Steve’s calf.

Steve put a hand on his upper thigh. “Don’t. You. Dare.”

Bucky bit back a giggle. Steve was adamant that any making out in public be minimal. And absolutely NO boners. Bucky rocked at giving Steve hard ons and he had a penchant for giving them to him in public. It was fun seeing Steve get embarrassed.

Bucky also kind of wanted to push the limits because Steve had hinted at something fun that had come in the mail. A big box had arrived and Bucky hadn’t been allowed to look into it! So, he was going to get Steve good and razzed so they’d have an excuse to play with the new toys later. Of course, Steve had just told him not to....

The bar was busy but not insane. Bucky tossed the idea back and forth. Should he obey Steve? Or were rules meant to be broken? Steve knew that Bucky liked breaking rules. Always had! Always would!

Bucky tossed back a shot and pulled his glass of rye and Coke forward. He was definitely feeling more like himself today. He wasn't stupid. He knew Hydra had left him with cognitive disabilities and that’s why Steve had been assigned his government appointed caregiver. He couldn’t regulate when enough was enough. Fortunately, for him, Steve just said he was a brat and loved him anyway. 

Steve ran a hand lightly under Bucky’s black T-shirt, teasing Bucky’s tight abs. There was no denying that Bucky turned him on. Being at the bar was relaxing and bringing back memories of days long forgotten. He pulled his hand out when Bucky leaned back and spread his thighs invitingly. Bucky was insatiable at times. Today he’d just seemed less likely to go overboard. Steve hoped that a few drinks and gentle foreplay could lead to a fun night. He took a sip of his own drink.

Bucky nipped his earlobe and whispered, “You made me pee.”

Bucky had decided, and this was a surefire way to start the game. He had no qualms about using his disability to make Steve hot and squirming. He lacked the finesse that used to come effortlessly but he made up for it with enthusiasm. 

Steve couldn’t deny his diaper fetish. He just wished, pretty much daily that he’d _never_ _shared_ _it_ _with_ _Bucky_!! He squirmed just a little and adjusted his jeans. “Stop!” He ordered. 

Bucky grinned and glanced meaningfully at the bulge at Steve’s crotch tossing  him a sassy smirk. “Why?”

Steve gave him a narrow, warning look and was going to respond when two young girls approached their table.

“Hey,” the young blonde smiled. “Do you guys mind some company?”

Steve, seeing what he hoped was a quick end to Bucky’s shenanigans, motioned to the empty bench on the other side. “Not at all.”

Bucky frowned a little. This wasn’t part of the plan, or the game. Steve was a chicken. “Actually,-“ he began. He wanted to get Steve out and home! That was the whole point! And if he could get him standing in biblical with a boner....even better! 

Steve elbowed him. “We’d love company. You girls new here?”

The one who had spoken first, nodded. “We just started college here. Decided we’d check out the nightlife. We heard that Captain America lives around here somewhere and that he frequents this bar!” They both giggled looking at Steve coquettishly.

Steve grinned and shrugged modestly. “Who told you that?”

Bucky slid his hand along Steve’s lower abs and gently squeezed his half hard cock.

Steve’s breath caught and he cleared his throat and smiled at the girls. “Sorry! Frog in my throat!” He roughly pushed Bucky’s hand away.

The other girl eyed him. “Friend of ours. You are....?” It was clear she KNEW who he was. She was playing stupid and Steve just played right along. 

Steve stuck his hand out. “Steve and this is James.”

Bucky threw his head back and laughed. “Yeah. Okay. Only person who called me James was my dad!” 

Steve smiled smugly. “ _Yes_. And sometimes _I_ do too!” He gave Bucky a strict look. A look that said “Stop or you’ll be in trouble!”

Bucky knew Steve. He really thought company would thwart Bucky’s attempts. He obviously didn’t know Bucky very well!

Bucky wasn’t interested in catering to the paparazzi or the young fans that seemed to show up. Most didn’t know him anyway. 

He casually leaned over and kissed Steve’s jaw, running his finger down the firm jawline and down Steve’s neck gratified to feel him shiver slightly at the light touch. 

Bucky smirked a little and tucked his hand inside Steve’s thigh again. He could feel Steve’s muscles tense.

He bit his lip to keep a straight face when Steve suddenly cleared his throat loudly. “James! Why don’t you go get everyone another drink?!”

Bucky licked his lips and smiled across the table at the two young girls watching them. “Sure, _babe_.” He was starting to get impatient. Maybe putting forward some ownership would hurry these chicks up!  He could feel the  heat of Steve’s look. 

Bucky-one.  Steve -zero.

He got up and went to grab some more beers.

On his way back he saw Steve, laughing casually and flexing his biceps for their table mates.

Was Steve trying to impress these little chicks? Flirt with them?! Or was he trying to annoy Bucky? It was working!! 

A sudden jealous possessiveness coursed through Bucky and he slammed the beer bottles firmly on the table. “You realize Captain America’s like super _old_ , right?” Steve wasn’t supposed to push Bucky’s buttons. That was his job. Steve knew he got jealous easily! Bucky frowned. 

The girls glanced at him then at Steve. “It’s okay. He’s really brave.”

“Right. Yeah. Brave.” Bucky frowned. 

“Buck-” Steve said softly but Bucky was feeling really annoyed. 

“Captain America can also be an ass!” Bucky said blandly.

Only Steve picked up on the incredible sarcasm that each word was drowning in.Steve ignored him and pushed two of the bottles across the table.

Bucky grabbed the third one and popped the cap, taking a long swig. “How well do you guys know this ‘Captain America’?” His voice bordered on a sneer.

The girls sighed happily. “We know Bucky Barnes was like his best friend. He almost died and then came back because Hydra had captured him. It’s like the sweetest story! Captain America is, like, taking care of his best friend now. Not sure if Bucky ever goes out.”

“He’s even _older_.” Steve put in suddenly. “I heard that Hydra put him in cryo for a _long_ time but nobody knows if he aged! He’s probably all wrinkled.”

The girls laughed. 

Bucky’s look could have burned a hole in Steve’s skull. He was playing dirty now. Let’s just see how “old” Bucky was!! He squared his jaw. “You’re an asshole!”

Steve laughed. “Relax. They already know who we are.”

Bucky looked at the two girls, embarrassment colouring his cheeks. Steve was gonna get it! The stupid punk had made him out to be an idiot.

He was gonna get him back. He leaned back, purposely spreading his legs so Steve had a good view of his soggy diaper. He was really wet. He’d lost track of how many drinks he’d had. 

Steve looked towards him with a smirk. His eyes widened at Bucky’s suggestive pose and then he fidgeted and looked away.

“So what are you girls taking for classes?” Steve shot the girls a big smile.

“Boring stuff!” One girl draped herself over the table dramatically. “I’d much rather work with the Avengers. She made doe eyes at Steve.

“You know Cap is, uh, gay, right?” Bucky drawled, his voice low and velvety.

He had their attention now.

Both of them sat up a little straighter. “He is? I thought he was bi.” 

“He might be,” Bucky grinned, but he’s taken.”

“Who’s he with?” The girls gasped.

“Me,” Bucky said. He immediately grabbed Steve and started kissing him, tongue and all. He could feel Steve’s erection poking his leg before he pushed away hard. 

Steve glared at Bucky,  trying not to let on that he was hard as a rock. He could feel a hot blush starting on his neck and cheeks. “That was unnecessary.”

Bucky grinned as Steve surreptitiously tried to adjust his jeans again. 

The girls looked disappointed but intrigued. “You guys are really cute together.”

Bucky moved closer, rubbing his hip against Steve making his diaper crinkle a little. He focused on the girls again. “Thanks. Now, we have things to do. Right Stevie?”

He felt Steve stare at him. “We have lots of time.” He shrugged out of his leather jacket, showing off his spectacular pecs through his tight white t shirt. 

The girls were staring openly at Steve’s muscular chest and torso. “You must work out a lot.” 

“My job requires it,” Steve smiled sweetly. 

Once  again Bucky felt jealous of the gentle smile Steve was giving the little female bitches. He’d had enough! He liked to make sure Steve had his hands full at all times with HIM.

Bucky pushed Steve on the bicep with his metal fist without warning and Steve tumbled to the floor, sprawling awkwardly. “It’s time to go!”

He leapt to his feet, face beet red.Steve glared at him. “Bucky! What the hell?”

“Aw, sorry Steve! Guess you musta slipped. You were too close to the edge!” Bucky said grumpily. “We should get going, huh?”

Steve pushed Bucky forcefully against the back of the seat. “Stop it, Barnes!”

There was a clear unspoken, “That’s an order.”

“Roger!Rogers!!”Bucky said slyly. 

Steve was getting the distinct feeling that Bucky was making fun of him. Showing a hint of obedience but his wicked grin said otherwise. 

Bucky sat there, smiling up at him. “Come. Sit. Stay awhile. Your fans await.” His sarcasm was back. 

Steve was suddenly glaringly aware that he was still battling a major boner. With effort he didn’t immediately cover his crotch with his hands. He slid onto the bench as quickly as possible with the bit of dignity he still had. He was going to give Bucky hell later. 

Bucky was miffed. 

The girls were giggling and apologizing and Steve was laughing it off, explaining that Bucky sometimes got over stimulated. 

Bucky didn’t like being talked about and he didn’t like being ignored. He pushed right up against Steve and nibbled his ear. “Please can we go home?” He begged, nuzzling Steve’s neck with his lips. 

Suddenly Steve’s arm came around his upper back. “Sure Baby. Just a few more minutes Okay?” The obvious condescension was too much. Bucky got up and flounced off, taking a seat at the bar. He ordered another beer and drank it morosely.

Steve felt kind of bad. Yes, Bucky was being an awful brat again but he shouldn’t have made him feel stupid. “Bucky and I have been together a long time,” he said to the girls. “I better go apologize.”

The girls thanked him for the drinks and moved off. 

Steve walked up behind his boyfriend and gently wrapped his arms around him. “I’m sorry I made you feel stupid.” He pulled Bucky firmly to his side and held him snug. 

Bucky drained his bottle and looked up at him. “It’s okay. I was a brat.”

Steve chuckled. “You really pushed it buddy.”

”That’s my job?” Bucky asked, grinning. 

Steve’s eyebrows hit his hairline.  “You better believe it’s time to get paid then. Come on. Let’s go home.”  

Bucky followed Steve outside. “Hey. You challenged me. So really, this is all your fault.”

”You want to stop digging while you’re still partially above ground?” Steve asked, tossing him one of the bike helmets. “And I did nothing of the sort.”

”You did!” Bucky insisted. “You said and I quote ‘Don’t you dare’ so I had to....that’s Bucky talk for I challenge you.”

Steve rolled his eyes and kicked the Harley into action. “Buck, you know that’s not right. I’m your caregiver. Challenging me only makes you upset and me angry. Why do it?”

Bucky’s face fell and he started to cry. “You made me feel really stupid!”

Steve sighed. “I know. C’mon.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and held on. The tears continued. He hated feeling so humiliated. Somehow, now that he was thinking about it, maybe taking Steve’s words as a challenge hadn’t been such a good idea. Why did it always seem so clear before he started these stupid stunts? 

Steve pulled into the underground parking at the compound and locked his bike up. He grabbed Bucky’s wrist before he could walk away. “Listen, your actions tonight tell me you need to be settled instead of wound up more.”

Bucky bit his bottom lip and gave Steve his big eyes. “No sex?”

Steve’s mouth tipped up in a wry smile. “Not right now. Maybe later.”

Bucky nodded meekly. Tears didn’t mean he wasn’t going to get punished. Steve was going to take him to task for disobeying several direct orders. 

When they got to their floor, Steve tossed his jacket on the chair. “First things first. You need a change. Strip and lay on the bed.”

Bucky obeyed. His diaper was hanging heavy after all the alcohol. He had a slight buzz from the drinks but he wasn’t drunk. His head hurt from the hard cry. 

Steve came in and got the changing supplies. “Okay baby. Knees up.”

Bucky obeyed and Steve changed his soggy bottom into a fresh dry diaper. He was semi hard after all the foreplay and adrenaline at the bar but Steve had said no. 

“You weren’t a very good boy tonight,” Steve said softly. 

Bucky nodded dutifully feeling tears threaten again. Steve wasn’t angry. He was being gentle but Bucky was overstimulated like he got when they were in public for awhile. 

“No more tears,” Steve said gently. “I have something that will help you feel better.” Bucky suddenly had a memory of talking about certain items that he wanted from their favourite website. It sent frissons of delighted anxiety from his shoulders to his toes. 

Steve got the box that had been delivered that morning that he hadn’t let Bucky look into. “Now. My baby needs some care.”

Bucky sighed. That was something Steve was adamant about. He was very careful with Bucky’s mental state. 

The first thing he showed Bucky was a simple leather harness that would make Bucky feel safe. He put the leather shoulder straps over Bucky’s head then pulled the chest strap snug. A strap around his waist was buckled and then last was the belt that came up between his legs and locked to the waist belt. It was tightened up just enough so Bucky would feel the pressure with every movement he made. The pressure was immediately soothing. 

He experimented when Steve turned back to the box. The leather was snug and he sighed  happily when the belt at his crotch dug into his balls as he tried to stretch.

Next, there was a full length onesie that zipped up in the back, with no holes in the sleeves. He wouldn’t have the use of his hands which would help him feel like he had no responsibility and could rest. 

He had mentioned to Steve a few weeks ago that light bondage helped him feel secure. 

Steve put the onesie on him and zipped it up making sure it was comfortable before rolling Bucky onto his back again and fastening the straps that would keep his hands tied together. 

He could feel the leather under the soft fabric of the onesie.  

“There. My baby is all ready to sit nice and quiet for me.”

Bucky pouted a little to make  Steve smile  but nodded.

Steve helped him to his feet. Walking was interesting as every step made the strap on his crotch rub his dick. He waddled a little, trying to avoid it.

Steve patted his lap.

Bucky sat on his lap, snuggling into Steve’s shoulder. He let the feelings of anger and humiliation fall away and let safety come in. 

Steve rubbed his back. 

Bucky sat up a little. “Steve, I need a drink of water.”

Steve set him on the couch and got up. He came back a moment later with a cup of water. He smiled as he held it to his lips. “Drink up. It’s almost bedtime.”

Bucky drank the water eagerly. “Thank you.”

”Is your bondage helping?” Steve asked.

Bucky nodded a little, yawning. 

“Good. Now it’s time for bed.”  He pulled Bucky to his feet and put him into bed, giving him his blankie. “Sleep well, and maybe tomorrow we can have a brat free day.”

Bucky giggled. Sure Steve. Brat free days were few and far between. But, you never know. Bucky could give it a try. Maybe. 

 


End file.
